


手指迷恋

by yimeng



Category: ALL昱
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yimeng/pseuds/yimeng





	手指迷恋

蔡程昱颜狗狗的非常彻底，他不仅仅是喜欢他们的脸，身材，他喜欢他们身上所有的漂亮地方。  
所以他真的很喜欢观赏他们玩弄自己，尤其在他们操完他用手指抽插他的画面。  
他们手指都非常漂亮，有力，也许要刨除佳哥，佳哥的手不是细长的，厚实的手掌可以稳妥的包裹住他整个女穴，他经常用拇指剐蹭他的阴蒂，手掌裹住蔡程昱刚被艹开有点含不住精的穴去揉搓，他的高潮被拉长，比起被阴茎碾压着穴肉强制性持续高潮，这种缓慢的温暖的揉搓让他全身酥麻，等他昏昏欲睡的时候佳哥会搂着他去浴室清理。  
星元比起艹他这件事更喜欢抚弄他的过程，他袒着穴流着水把腿分的更开让星元可以一只手玩他两个穴，拇指伸进女穴食指和中指伸进后穴，偶尔还凑过去吸他翘起的阴茎或者充血的阴蒂，等他足够放松，星元就会尝试着掐住他两层穴之间的黏膜，说他们一起艹他的时候和别人的距离只有这么点，蔡蔡。  
龚子棋是天生的冷白皮，就算蔡程昱已经足够白，他的手搭在他身上也有着奇妙的色差，他刚被艹完，非常彻底的艹过，前后两个穴都有点肿，龚子棋的东西还是很有分量的抵着他屁股，他只是中场休息让蔡程昱可以缓口气，喝点水，同样这也意味着下半场会更加的漫长。  
他用手指插他都透着无聊，是为了让自己在中场休息的时候有点意思，让蔡程昱的身体可以持续着温暖潮湿。他真的好喜欢子棋的手，练拳击让他有了薄茧，可他天生的少爷，皮肉永远是细的，起了茧子摸着他软。龚子棋也知道他的癖好，把食指伸进去露着指跟的痣，抽插的时候若隐若现，让蔡程昱水更多，扭的更欢。  
黄子就是快快乐乐的，少年人喜欢玩喜欢快乐，他艹着蔡程昱后穴把手指伸进他前面捣鼓，天生的黑皮被淫水泡过都透着光，说哥这样好像在吃巧克力棒，然后亲着他哥的嘴唇说自己就是在吃奶糖。等他艹过女穴让他含着精后也会去用手指捣鼓，让精液淋在手指上再给他蔡哥喂过去。  
张超和方书剑的手异曲同工，都长的过分还指节分明，两个人偶尔一起捣进去会让蔡程昱产生被棍子捣了的错觉，他被自己的想象吓的一哆嗦，张超不耐烦的啧了下然后吻上他的喉结告诉他放松，方书剑安抚着他的背叫他哥哥，等着他最后软化，然后被他俩或者更多人好好操透。  
END


End file.
